


The Kinda Girl You Like (Right Here With Me)

by insatiablycurious



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insatiablycurious/pseuds/insatiablycurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time that Laura Hollis and Danny Lawrence lost all impulse control at a party. (aka the one with the bathroom mirror incident that everyone kept asking me about)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kinda Girl You Like (Right Here With Me)

The people are loud and the music is even louder.

The bass reverberates through Laura's chest as she makes her way through the crowd of people in the living room of the Dionysus Society's charter house. They were known for throwing really good parties and half the university was supposed to be there tonight. But she wasn't looking for half the university, she was only looking for one person.

She ducks under a basketball player and squeezes between some freshmen she recognizes from her Econ class when she spots her.

Danny.

She's leaning against the wall laughing at something another member of the Summer Society must have said, one arm resting on the wall and the other shoved into the pocket of her letterman jacket, looking like a female James Dean. She shakes her head and says something back that makes the other three girls standing with her crack up even harder. She grins at herself and then catches Laura's eye. Her grin softens into a gentle smile and she jerks her head, inviting Laura over.

Laura crosses the room and smiles as Danny pushes off the wall and holds out her arm. One of the Summer Society girls looks behind her and sees Laura approaching. She shifts out of the way so Laura can slip up to Danny's side. Danny's arm slides around her securely and she leans into Danny's warmth.

"Hey," Danny says, squeezing her lightly. "You made it."

"Yeah, I finished that report a lot faster than I thought," Laura replies.

"Look at you go, genius," Danny teases. Laura rolls her eyes.

"Is this your girlfriend, Lawrence?" One of the girls asks.

"Oh! Right, yeah, this is Laura," Danny replies. "Laura, this is Mel, Amy and Elsie."

"We've met," Elsie says. "I kinda boned your roommate."

"I remember. Unfortunately," Laura replies.

Elsie winks and Danny shakes her head.

"Wait, you're Karnstein's roommate?" Mel asks.

Laura nods and Mel makes a face.

"What?"

"She's in my art history class. We don't exactly get along," Mel explains. Laura winces.

"Yeah, we don't exactly mesh well either. She's nice sometimes but other times she makes me want to pull all my hair out," she agrees.

The song changes and Elsie perks up immediately.

"Oh man, I love this song," she says. "Come on, let's go dance."

"Whoa, hey, no- the last time you-" Mel doesn't get to finish her sentence.

Elsie grabs both Mel and Amy's wrists and drags them to the makeshift dance floor. Danny turns to Laura and raises her eyebrow.

"What do you say? Fancy a twirl, darlin'?" Danny asks in an exaggerated southern accent.

"That accent? Really? You want to do the Tennessee Waltz to Rihanna?" Laura teases.

"Maybe a dirty one," Danny replies.

She slides one hand down to Laura's waist and gently twirls her around with the other before tugging her in against her body. She leans down and presses a kiss just under Laura's ear, making her shiver.

"Good plan," Laura says, her voice squeaking slightly.

Danny grins and leads the way onto the floor near Elsie and the others.

Laura spins around and presses against Danny, sliding her arms around Danny's shoulders. She rests one hand against the back of Danny's neck, pressing lightly until Danny ducks her head down. Laura tilts hers up and kisses her, soft and teasing, before pulling back and resting her forehead against Danny's shoulder.

They move in-sync to each other, just like always, keeping up with the rhythm of the song. Danny's hand slips under Laura's shirt to press against the bare skin of her lower back and Laura digs her nails into the back of Danny's neck.

The beat fades away and a new one replaces it. Laura grins as she recognizes it. She feels Danny lean down and press her lips to her ear.

"Your favorite."

_'Driver roll up the partition please.'_

Laura smirks and slides one hand into Danny's hair while the other slips under Danny's jacket to press against her side. Danny's lips graze her ear and her eyes flicker shut. They stay pressed together as they sway to the pounding beat.

Laura tilts her head to the side and presses her mouth to Danny's neck, breathing out the words to the song against her skin.

_'I just wanna be the girl you like, the kind of girl you like.'_

Danny's hand on her back flexes and she feels Danny's nails press lightly into her skin.

The sound of the bass intensifies and Laura lightly scrapes her teeth against Danny's neck. She feels the breath catch in Danny's throat and a shiver ripple through her body. An idea pops into her mind and she pulls back to catch Danny's eye.

"Does this place have a bathroom upstairs?" She asks.

Danny stares at her blankly for a few seconds before it dawns on her what Laura's asking and why.

"You- here?"

Laura nods. Danny swallows.

"Yeah! Yeah, it's- let me show you so you don't get lost," she offers.

Laura smirks.

-

Danny's mouth is hot against her neck and the tile is cold against her back through her flimsy shirt. She can still hear the bass through the walls of the bathroom and for some reason, it makes her more sensitive to Danny's touch.

She grips the lapels of Danny's jacket and shoves at it. Danny takes the hint and shrugs it off, dropping it into the bathtub next to them. Laura slides her hands up Danny's bare arms and then grips her shoulders, tugging her back down and kissing her hard.

Danny's hands slide from her sides down to her hips and she presses her a little harder into the wall.

"You sure?" Danny whispers against her mouth.

"Yes," Laura whispers back.

Danny kisses her again and her hands move around to her belt buckle. She undoes it quickly before unbuttoning Laura's jeans.

Laura tears her mouth away from Danny's with a moan as Danny's fingers slide down the front of her underwear before slowly pressing inside of her.

"Shhh," Danny mumbles against the side of her head.

Laura leans forward and bites down on Danny's shoulder. Her eyes flutter open and she catches their reflection in the bathroom mirror. She can see the muscles of Danny's back through her tank top flexing and tensing with every thrust of her fingers. She sees her own fingers, on hand tangled in Danny's red hair and the other gripping the fabric of Danny's tank at her side.

She moans again.

Danny gently nips her ear.

"You're going to get us caught," Danny mumbles before lightly tracing the shell of her ear with her tongue.

Laura catches both the action and the look Danny gives her in the mirror and it just might be the hottest thing she's ever seen.

Danny glances behind her when she sees the look on Laura's face and quirks her eyebrow at her own reflection. Her fingers inside of Laura slow down and she locks eyes with Laura in the mirror.

"I have an idea," she whispers. Laura turns her head and looks at her, swallowing hard at the look on Danny's face.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

Danny gently slides her fingers out of her, making Laura groan.

"Dan-"

"Come here," Danny interrupts.

She gently tugs Laura by her waist until her back is pressed against Danny's chest and they're both facing the mirror. Laura watches as Danny's hand slides from her hip down the front of her underwear and then she feels Danny's fingers press back inside of her.

She watches as Danny's other hand comes up to press against her stomach, pressing her harder into Danny's body. Danny's head drops and she gently bites Laura's shoulder as her fingers start curling faster inside of her.

Laura reaches up and covers her mouth to keep from moaning again. Her other hand grips Danny's wrist as she watches the muscles in Danny's arm flexing.

Danny's mouth moves from Laura's shoulder to her neck and Laura watches as Danny kisses her over and over, each swipe of her tongue against her skin timed to match both the thrust of her fingers and the beat of the bass downstairs.

Laura feels herself getting closer and closer to the edge as her body tenses up against Danny's.

Danny's mouth moves back up to her ear.

"I really want to tease you while you watch, but we don't have time," she whispers before lightly biting at the skin below her ear.

Laura bites down on her own hand as Danny kisses down her neck and curls her fingers just right and then-

Her vision gets blurry and she tries to keep her eyes open as her body arches but she can't. She squeezes them shut and clenches her teeth harder against her hand as a low moan escapes her.

Danny's fingers slow down to a lazy pace, bringing her back down as the galaxies bursting behind her eyelids slowly fade out.

After a few moments, her breathing returns to normal and she slowly lowers her hand away from her mouth and opens her eyes.

Danny's resting her mouth against her shoulder and watching her reflection in the mirror. They lock eyes and she slumps back against Danny.

"You okay?" Danny mumbles, pressing her lips to the top of Laura's head.

Laura nods, lightly rubbing Danny's wrist.

Danny gently pulls her fingers out of her and brings them up to her mouth. A shiver rips through Laura's body as she watches Danny slip them into her mouth.

"Danny?" Laura whispers.

"Hmm?"

"Is the Summer Society lodge empty right now?"

"Probably, all the girls are here."

Laura zips and buttons her jeans back up before fixing her belt. She spins around to face Danny and smirks.

"You think we can get back there before any of them decide to call it a night?"

Danny grins.

"Hell yes."

-

She feels Danny's fingers tangle in her hair and she smirks against Danny's hip.

"Patience," she teases, lightly scraping her teeth against Danny's skin.

Danny groans.

Laura kisses her way down Danny's thigh and back up again before switching to the other side. Danny's fingers flex against her scalp as she lightly trails her tongue from her hip to her navel before kissing the skin below.

At the first swipe of Laura's tongue against her clit, Danny's back arches off the bed and she moans.

Laura grips Danny's hips tighter and moves her mouth faster. One of Danny's hands comes down to press against Laura's hand and Laura flips it over so they can lock fingers. She slides her tongue down and presses it inside of Danny, making her moan and her grip on both Laura's fingers and her hair tighten almost painfully.

Almost.

She slides her free hand up to Danny's chest and gently squeezes before rolling one of Danny's nipples between her fingers. She licks into Danny faster and Danny lets go of her hair to cover her own mouth. Laura hears her let out a muffled moan and moves her tongue faster.

Danny's body tenses and Laura knows she's close.

She keeps up her pace and moments later, Danny's thighs clamp down against her ears and she moans loudly, her back arching off of the bed and her hand flying down to grab Laura's arm.

Laura pulls her mouth away after Danny's body relaxes and she places light kisses against Danny's thighs, stomach and chest. Danny tugs her down and kisses her hard, over and over again. She feels Danny pushing herself up and the next thing she knows, she's on her back with Danny hovering over her.

"Hey," Danny whispers.

"Hi," Laura whispers back.

Danny kisses her softly, lightly tugging her bottom lip with her teeth as she pulls away.

"Let me make you come again?" Danny asks.

Laura's breath catches in her throat and she nods so hard she almost headbutts Danny, who laughs.

Danny starts kissing her way down Laura's chest, her fingers reaching for the only piece of clothing Laura left on. Her underwear. She slowly tugs them down Laura's legs as her mouth grazes over Laura's abs. Laura kicks them off and Danny's hands slide back up her legs to grip her hips.

She slides her tongue through Laura's wetness and Laura's hands immediately tangle in Danny's hair. She moves her tongue slowly and teasingly. Her fingers gripping Laura's hips tighten and then she unexpectedly starts licking faster, making Laura moan.

"Jesus," Laura whispers.

Danny's tongue slides inside of her and curls and Laura's seeing stars again. One of her hands untangles from Danny's hair and presses against her own mouth. Danny's pace quickens and Laura feels her body tense up. Danny senses it too because she slides her hands up to Laura's chest and squeezes lightly.

Laura's hand drops from her mouth to grab at one of Danny's wrists and she moans loudly, remembering that they have the house to themselves.

Her thighs begin to shake and Danny slows down, sliding her tongue back to Laura's clit and moving slowly. Laura groans and digs her nails into the skin of Danny's wrist. Danny keeps her slow pace for a few more minutes and just when Laura thinks she's going to die from the sensation-

Danny slides one of her hands away from Laura's chest and then gently presses her fingers inside of her.

Laura swears she levitates off the bed.

Danny's tongue laps at her clit while her fingers curl inside of her and it's almost too much.

_Almost._

Danny speeds up and Laura feels her body rocketing toward release and before she knows it-

Her back is arching and her nails are digging into Danny's wrist and scalp. Her eyes squeeze shut tightly and she sees fireworks behind her eyelids. Danny keeps her pace and before her back can even hit the mattress again, she's coming a second time.

She's pretty sure she's dead.

Like, this _has_ to be heaven.

Soon, she drops back down to the mattress and the fireworks fade away as Danny slows down. Danny waits until Laura's relaxed, bonelessly, against the bed before she pulls away. She crawls back up Laura's body and drops down next to her.

"I'm dead," Laura mutters.

Danny laughs.

"I am, I'm dead, you've killed me."

She rolls over and presses her face into Danny's shoulder.

"Good party?" Danny asks.

Laura bites her shoulder gently.

"Is that a yes?"

Laura shifts so that she can look up at Danny's face.

"Oh yes."

Danny grins.

"So about that mirror thing earlier..." Danny starts.

Laura groans.

 


End file.
